Show Voting
Favorite main character *Beck Oliver = 2 *Robbie Shapiro = 13 *Cat Valentine = 30 *Tori Vega = 10 *Andre Harris = 8 *Trina Vega = 2 *Jade West = 51 First 116 Favorite Minor Character *Erwin Sikowitz = 40 *Sinjin Van Cleef = 18 *Ponnie (Fawn Lebowitz) = 8 *Mrs. Charlotte Harris (Andre's grandma) = 19 *Mrs. Lee = 4 *Rex Powers = 5 *Cat's Brother = 21 *Mrs. Holly Vega (Tori & Trina's mom) = 1 First 116 Favorite Cast Member *· Victoria Justice = 16 *· Leon Thomas III = 3 *· Elizabeth Gillies = 41 *· Ariana Grande = 32 *· Avan Jogia = 6 *· Matt Bennett = 15 *· Daniella Monet = 2 First 115 Favorite Season 1 Episode *· Jade Dumps Beck = 25 *· Freak the Freak Out = 21 *· Sleepover at Sikowitz's = 24 *· Survival of the Hottest = 17 *· The Diddly-Bops = 11 *· Cat's New Boyfriend = 7 *· Tori the Zombie = 7 *· Stage Fighting = 4 116 Favorite Season 2 Episode *· Jade Gets Crushed = 41 *· Locked Up! = 26 *· Ice Cream for Ke$ha = 17 *· Beggin' on your Knees = 11 *· Prom Wrecker = 10 *· Helen Back Again = 10 *· Tori Gets Stuck = 1 116 Favorite Season 3 Episode *· Tori & Jade's Play Date = 24 *· The Blonde Squad = 33 *· The Breakfast Bunch = 20 *· Tori Goes Platinum = 17 *· Crazy Ponnie = 6 *· Andre's Horrible Girl = 6 *· Car, Rain, & Fire = 3 *· How Trina Got In = 7 116 Favorite quote *Ponnie: '"Lick My Loafers, Debbie" - Crazy Ponnie - 7 *Jade: "You love me again?" Beck: "Who said I stopped?" - Jade Dumps Beck - 40 *Jade: "15 years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" - Tori The Zombie - 22 *Jade: "Hammer Time!" - The Gorilla Club - 10 *Andre: "How can a person go from an A to a D?" Jade: "Happened to me in eighth grade.'" - A Christmas Tori - 23 *Cat: "What's that supposed to mean?"' - Various episodes - 14 116 Funniest Moment *Cat keeps candy in her bra and pulls them out to give people - How Trina Got In - 14 *Cat gets obsessed with bibble - Tori Goes Platinum - 16 *Cat and Jade shave each other's hair - Crazy Ponnie - 11 *Cat and Robbie sing bad news - Tori & Jade's Play Date - 30 *Tori pulls the Evil Tori doll out of Ponnie's backpack - Crazy Ponnie - 9 *Jade drives Tori into the desert - Driving Tori Crazy - 20 *Jade and Tori's awkward conversation at Nozu - Tori & Jade's Play Date - 11 *Tori, with noodles on her head, yells at Beck, Andre, and Robbie to get out of her house - Crazy Ponnie - 5 116 Most Epic Moment *Jade and Tori perform Take A Hint - Tori & Jade's Play Date - 26 *Tori performs Make It In America - Tori Goes Platinum - 3 *Beck and Jade kiss - Jade Dumps Beck - 22 *Cat and Jade perform Give It Up - Freak the Freak Out - 12 *Robbie sings to Cat - The Blonde Squad - 31 *Beck and Tori almost kiss twice - Tori Goes Platinum - 16 *The gang escapes Yerba - Locked Up! - 6 116 Saddest Moment *Beck and Jade break up - The Worst Couple - 55 *Rex almost dies - Rex Dies - 11 *Tori is almost expelled from Hollywood Arts - Helen Back Again -2 *Tori doesn't kiss Beck because of Jade - Tori Goes Platinum - 11 *The ending of The Blonde Squad - 19 *Cat cries because of the house - Andre's Horrible Girl - 10 *Jade watches Tori and Beck almost kiss - Tori Goes Platinum -8 116 Favourite Song *Take A Hint - 40 *Give It Up - 23 *Shut Up N Dance - 11 *I Think You're Swell - 29 *Make It in America - 13 116 IP ADDRESSES Poll #1 #67.10.200.11 #58.107.160.249 #75.85.133.152 #175.110.13.30 #46.116.143.155 Category:Voting Category:Show